


Strawberry, Grapes

by pockybugi



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Deephwi, Fluff, M/M, a bit of angst if you squint a little, but its mostly a normal fic dont worry, happy ending i guess, its not entirely a text fic, jinhwi, t for language, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 05:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13287801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pockybugi/pseuds/pockybugi
Summary: 10 selcas. A feather duster. And a Strawberry Smoothie.Who would have thought that these things will change Bae Jinyoung's life?orAn unknown number accidentally sent Jinyoung ten selcas, and thank god, he's one beautiful and stunning boy that swept Jinyoung off his feet.





	Strawberry, Grapes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my first ever fic for the year 2018. I dunno what I wrote but I suddenly had the feel to contribute something for this lovely ship bc the tag is so dry. also, this is unedited :(:<
> 
> i hope you enjoy reading (even tho i haven't edited this yet and is different from my usual writing style since im still experimenting(?))
> 
> anyways i made a new twt acct so if u wanna hmu then pls do so @ official_daehwi

Saturdays are meant to be the free days after a long week of projects, assignments, exams, and catching up with the deadlines. But for Jinyoung’s case, it’s the most stressful part of the week because it’s the only day he could finish all the pending projects and assignments he left untouched for the past days.

He wants nothing but relax and lie down on his bed. He yawns and notices his phone vibrating nonstop on his table beside the piles of textbooks and reviewers. Jinyoung picks it up and squints his eyes as his phone keeps on vibrating in his hands with every text message he receives from this unknown number. He punches in his pin code to unlock his phone and goes straight to the messages he just received.

 **+82253*****:** _whatgdhdsfgsdf_

 **+82253*****:** _so i asked my mutials to like my tweet if they hats me_

 **+82253*****:** _and them 20 fake bijes liked it icb_

 **+82253*****:** _people..hating me,,,….in thos economy? why are they hating cute poop_ _(_ _ᗒᗣᗕ_ _)_ _՞_

Jinyoung chuckles at the typos this unknown number is making and waits for his phone to stop buzzing. He isn’t the type to carelessly give his number to other people. He thinks contact numbers are a personal thing so he’s very picky about the people who can get his number. And because of that, he thinks it’s just one of his friends pranking him, Seongwoo perhaps, _or maybe Jaehwan?,_ since he once saw both of them giggling over something on the former’s phone the other day.

 **+82253*****:** _mutuals **hate **this **people**_

 **+82253*****:** _sorry for the typos im just pretty upset my mutuals think im not cute icb i need new friends_

 **+82253*****:** _update: he-who-must-not-be-named qted my selca saying ‘deLEEte’. what atrocity. i need a new crush too asap_

Jinyoung lets out a chuckle once again before locking his phone. He had decided that ignoring he messages would be the best decision since he thinks that the possible suspects, Seongwoo and Jaehwan, only want him to get riled up over something if he plays along to the text. So he lifts his phone throws it to his bed so he could get started with his homework that are way past its due date. He rolls the sleeves of his sweat shirt and cracks his knuckles before he starts pressing on his calculator aggressively. He isn’t even through with the second question when he hears his phone creating that soft buzzing sound on his bed.

He pushes himself off his study table, the wheels of his cheap and broken office chair scraping against the cold floor. He really wants to know why this unknown number keeps on texting him and even checks on the previous conversations he had with his friends to see if someone changed their numbers. He doesn’t remember someone informing him about that matter so now he’s so keen to know who the person is.

Or maybe Jinyoung just found a perfect excuse for him to abandon his long-forgotten homework for the nth time that day.

And for some reasons, Bae Jinyoung believes he’s doing it for the latter.

 **+82253*****:** _i see ur not replying to me so im guessing ur working on your papers?_

 **+82253*****:** _but anywayssss,,,,,,,im sending you my selcas that I took earlier. plz rate it from 100-100_

Jinyoung rolls his eyes. He doesn’t even know why he did but he guesses that the person behind this is just a troll who would probably send him hideous pics of nostrils with hair sticking out from it, ass cracks, or explicitly inappropriate photos that would want him to rinse his eyeballs with bleach.

It happened to him once with Jaehwan who thought it was nice to send him something like that while Jinyoung’s in his Hydraulics class. So the possibility of it happening again is big as long as he has Jaehwan and Seongwoo in his small circle of friends. But much to his surprise, instead of photos of something he wishes he wouldn’t see, he was attacked by ten selcas of the person behind the whole thing.

And boy did Jinyoung gasp so loud people living beside his dorm could probably hear him.

 **+82253*****:** _i bet i can have you shaking in your boots_ _[insert photos]_

And the (absolutely) cute boy who owns this unknown number is absolutely right. Bae Jinyoung is _figuratively_ shaking in his boots at the masterpiece he has in his phone, also known as the ten photos he just received by then. This boy who Jinyoung had never seen before, manages to get his whole system shaking, though he is wearing his fluffy pastel green house slippers instead of boots.

The boy has this one selca where he is holding a box of headphones over his head with his eyes closed, a small smile plastered across his face. There’s also this one strange photo of him where he was stuffing his mouth with the whole slice of pizza with at least five boxes littered behind him. Jinyoung even notices the way the boy poses for the photos he had checked so far, with his eyes closed which still made him absolutely adorable.

Weird but still cute.

Jinyoung scrolls through the rest of the photos sent and stops right at this particular one that has him literally in awe.

_Wow._

It was a selca of the blond-haired boy making a small heart with his right fingers, a small smile gracing his cute face. Unlike his previous photos, this time the boy was staring right at the camera, his noticeably uneven eyes adding something into the photo that made it even more appealing that it actually was.

 **“** _Wow.”_

 **+82253*****:** _wow? that’s it? woojin hyung we came to an agreement that you’ll compliment me until I get suck of it_

 **+82253*****:** _sick**_

 **+82253*****:** _im kidding hyung~~ ( >,<)>_

Jinyoung squints his eyes at the mention of the name Woojin, returning to his previous spot in front of his table. It sounds familiar to him, like he had heard people mentioning that name before, but then again he attends one of the biggest universities in the city so he probably heard of the wrong Woojin. Plus, he doesn’t even know if this cute blond goes to the same university as him, or this Woojin too, though he’s secretly hoping that he is, for obvious reasons of course. He taps on his study table before typing in a quick: _“who’s woojin? i think you got the wrong number”_

 **+82253*****:** _cute. you just gave me ur new number hyung (_ _ಠ_ _ಠ )_

_“Check it again. I think you made a mistake.”_

Strangely enough the boy didn’t reply after that, probably checking if the number he just texted is in fact not Woojin’s. Jinyoung tries to shake the image of the cute boy smiling right at him, or at the camera in this case, and gets back on the once-again abandoned homework on his table. After one successful paper and 10 more minutes of studying and cursing his pen that ran out of ink, he hears his phone violently buzzing and Jinyoung is quick to unlock it.

 **+82253*****:** _oh. ohhHhHHHHHHH shtttiittt_

 **+82253*****:** _fuck im sorry for corrupting your eyes with my selcas_

 **+82253*****:** _pls delete my face. pls delete my whole existence. fuckity swaggity im digging a hole-y. bYE_

Jinyoung laughs. He is genuinely laughing so hard at the rather adorable boy and his mistake of sending him softs rants and his ten selcas. Jinyoung had thought earlier to not give anyone his time of the day but he’s glad that he did because he’s definitely having a good time—and also, he has a new excuse to abandon his homework again though he doesn’t want to admit that, _thank god_. Jinyoung chuckles one more time before typing in a simple _“100.”_

 **+82253*****:** _w hat?_

**“** _you asked me to rate ur selcas so it’s a solid 100 for me”_

Jinyoung goes to his bed and he even amazes himself at the compliment he just sent, even though the boy clearly only wants to see a 100 rating given the fact that he set a limitation to his ratings. Jinyoung scrolls through the photos again so he could make a contact name for this number.  And when his eyes lands on this one selca where the boy was biting on a huge strawberry, his eyes still closed and nose scrunching adorably, Jinyoung immediately clicks on the details of the number and set the name to _“Strawberry”_ with an emoji of the fruit attached next to it.

 **Strawberry:** _lmaooo thank you I guess asdfgjlk im sorry for disturbing you tho icb woojin hyung purposely gave me the wrong number_

 **Strawberry:** _let’s both pretend this ddnt happen hsgdaj sorry again im just used of having woojin hyung as my personal selca rater_

Jinyoung rolls on his bed so that he would be lying on his stomach. He pauses for awhile and rests his chin on his palm. He still doesn’t want to admit that he’s starting to enjoy texting this complete stranger, and a wild thought lingers for a moment. He weighs in the possibilities he has in mind, if he should continue texting this boy and play along with whatever his plan is or just end the whole thing with a short goodbye and never contact each other again.

But then, like what Jinyoung thinks in that moment, when will you ever get yourself a cute stranger like this strawberry boy ever again? He has the opportunity he thinks he’ll never get again in his next lifetime so with a quick huff and a mental note to cheer himself up, he gathers the last pinch of courage left in him and sends a message.

_“I can be your personal selca rater if you want…”_

Jinyoung closes his eyes after hitting the ‘send’ button and almost threw his phone across the wall. Since when did Bae Jinyoung, the boy known for being too cold to other people, directly offered his service of being this stranger’s selca rater free of charge?

 **Strawberry:** _Hmm…tempting but how can I make sure you’re not a murderer that’s going to lure me in .?_

_“well, how can i make sure you aren’t the murderer one between the two of us then?… you could be one who uses pics of cute boys to lure someone like me in”_

It’s too late for Jinyoung to delete what he just sent because Strawberry boy is too quick to reply this time. Damn, Jinyoung just directly called him cute but he guesses he read past the compliment, _thank god_ , since the boy’s reply didn’t have anything related to his compliment. Again, _thank god._

 **Strawberry:** _shut ur mouth up im thinking_

_“Quick. My offer expires in exactly 2 minutes.”_

**Strawberry:** _ok since you were so honest about your rating, i think making you as my personal rater aint that bad after all PS._ _im firing woojin hyung so congrats you got the job_ _ᕕ(_ _ᐛ )_ _ᕗ_

Jinyoung tries to stop a smile from breaking out of his face. If any of his friends knows what he’s doing right now, they’ll probably think he’s crazy for texting or entertaining this stranger who could, for all he knows, be a murderer or a group of scammers trying their new tactics to their poor victims. But even though a small part of his brain thinks like that, he still believes that strawberry boy isn’t dangerous at all and that he is in fact just an innocent looking boy with a fiery mouth.

 **Strawberry;** _i think nows the right time for u to reveal yourself_

_“what do u want”_

**Strawberry:** _A selca so I can call it quits (_ _๑`_ _･ᴗ_ _･_ _´_ _๑)_

Jinyoung thinks for a while, his hand hovering over the gallery icon on his phone. He is thinking really hard about the next action he’s going to make while scrolling through his five selcas he has of himself in his phone. Jinyoung isn’t really the type that likes to take photos of himself, and instead take one of his friends or food he thinks he likes. He even considers the idea of pampering himself up and take a quick selca to send since he’s not in his greatest _condition_ to take one. Plus, he might look like a trash bag compared to the overly pretty selcas sent by _Strawberry_.

Instead, he settles with the selca he has which he thinks is suitable to send.

_“the only decent photo of myself. pls rate from 100-100 [insert photo]”_

 

 **Strawberry:** _You are a solid -100 bc ur bucket hat is ugly_

* * *

 

Jinyoung stifles a laugh as Strawberry sends another photoset of himself wearing a curly wig matched with a pink apron and spatula. There is no explanation about the context, just the series of photos of the boy wearing the weird costume in different poses and angels. Strangely enough, he and Jinyoung had settled in an unspoken agreement to continue contacting each other without introducing each other’s name. It's strange enough for them to continue sending each other selcas even though they know nothing about each other aside from how they look like, _hell_ , they even had leveled up to sending funny pictures of themselves dressed as an old lady selling street food or a cheap rip-off between a pirate and a vampire. But what's even stranger for Jinyoung was the fact that he's unbothered at how he named and calls the boy _Strawberry_.   
  
_Strawberry_ , of course, doesn't know about his rather adorable nickname he unknowingly got from the older boy and the latter settles with calling the younger "my dude", a pesky "heyy" or even nothing else on his messages. What's important is the fact that none of the parties are bothered by whatever they're doing and being casual in their messages like they're the same age. Jinyoung, being the older one, obviously doesn't mind when Strawberry, a year younger than him, never bothers to call him "hyung".  
  
Jinyoung covers his mouth with the hand that is holding the chicken feet brought by Jaehwan earlier while the other tries to put his phone away from friends’ sight. 

 **Strawberry** : _i look good as an ahjumma lmao. rating myself 11/10_

Jinyoung takes another bite of the feet and let it hanging on his mouth as he types in a series of  _"hahaha"_  in capslock and his rating of 54/10 of the boy's selca because  _"you look 54 in that wig so kudos"_

"Do you think the chicken feet is expired?" Jaehwan comments as his eyes observes the youngest boy trying not to choke on the chicken feet he's eating. Seongwoo, who is busy eyeing the pizza slice on Jaehwan's plate, shifts his gaze to Jinyoung and huffs. 

"Huh, something's definitely wrong with the chicken feet he's eating," Seongwoo then playfully shoves Jaehwan's shoulder. "Yah, are you planning to kill us? What did your chicken feet do to our Jinyoung?"

Jinyoung looks up from his phone at the mention of his name, his face still had a hint of overjoy at whatever the boy behind the nickname Strawberry just sent him. "I heard my name..?"

Jaehawn's eyes turn into tiny slits as he rests his elbows on the table. He takes a single chicken feet from Jinyoung's box and points it at him. "Yeah, what's so funny about your phone? Care to share it with your hyungs? Hanging out with Seongwoo is becoming boring."

Seongwoo fakes a gasp in which Jinyoung only rolls his eyes at his hyung's unplanned sitcom. "I came here to eat lunch in this garbage-smelling cafeteria, not get insulted by a dumpling-looking guy who--"

“Hey, I bought the chicken feet. If you have a problem with how I look then you can vomit everything you ate because that’s my money inside your stomach,” Jaehwan pushes Seongwoo aside with his elbows and clears his throat to get back to the original topic. "Anyway, Jinyoung, what I'm trying to say is that you've been spending way to much time sticking your whole small face to your phone. Is there something particularly funny that you almost always look like you're trying not to choke on your own spit from laughing too much?"

"To get straight to the point, unlike Jaehwan who clearly isn't one," Seongwoo bites back while side-eyeing the guy beside him, and shifts his face to an adoring one when he faces Jinyoung, "Are you dating someone right now?"

Jinyoung nearly drops his phone but thankfully his hands are quicker than his brain before it could process anything. He locks his phone and shoves it into his coat and pulls the thick clothing closer to his body at the sudden drop of temperature inside their campus cafeteria. Jinyoung swallows and chuckles. 

"Does looking at memes means that I'm dating someone, hyung?"

"Don't give me that memes bullshit, Jinyoung. I sent you that one meme last time and you barely breathed out through your nose. It was the funniest from the website and even Jaehwan laughed so hard he almost couldn't breath after looking at it," Seongwoo reasons out and Jaehwan laughs at the memory of the meme the former sent him when they were in their laboratory class in which the two were immediately ordered to exit the room for disturbing the class. 

"That's because Jaehwan hyung finds everything funny," Jinyoung replies and his hands itches to reach out for his phone when he feels it vibrating inside his pockets. 

"True. But I know you're not dumb enough not to get what we mean, Jinyoung," Seongwoo replies back. 

Jinyoung sighs. He gets what Jaehwan and Seongwoo mean but he doesn't have enough energy left to explain what he's been doing for the past week. He knows that if he's going to tell how he started talking to this stranger who accidentally sent his ten selcas to his phone, and even exchange photos of each other, he's going to get an earful from these two and how dangerous it is to easily trust people now that scammers and criminals are making their moves through phones and social media. 

"Jinyoung.." Seongwoo trails off, waiting for the younger to answer. 

"No, hyung, it's just...Ah, it's hard to explain."

"Jinyoung, are you se—?" Thank god Seongwoo is quick to cover Jaehwan’s big mouth before he could say the thing. Jaehwan’s muffled could be heard from behind the oldest’s palms and Jinyoung understands what the commotion is all about.

“Jaehwan, please remember that Jinyoung’s the maknae in our group and that we, as his hyungs, should not corrupt his mind because we are a good role model to our younger brother right here,” Seongwoo reasons out.

"Jaehwan hyung, what the actual _fuck_?" Jinyoung grumbles as he buries his face in his palms, absolutely flabbergasted at Jaehwan's sudden conclusion. He feels his phone vibrating again, probably still Strawberry sending another meme of himself, but he stops himself from reaching for it because he still doesn't know where to start with his explanation. 

"Then what?"

"I just..ah, what the fuck."

"You gotta be more specific with your answers, Jinyoung," Seongwoo finally snatches the slice of pizza, folds it and stuffs the whole thing in the mouth. "Last time I checked, you only have 2 contacts in your phone and that's mine and Jaehwan's."

"Wow, don't flatter yourself that much, okay? I do have other friends," he defends.  _Friend_ , he wants to correct but chooses not to for the sake of getting his point straight. He doesn't even know if what he and strawberry has is friendship since none of them really initiated the talk about whether they're friends or not but then, what do you call two people sending memes, selcas and sometimes insulting each other when the selca of the other isn't good enough? 

What do you call two people acting so casual like they've known each other for years even though they're not in the first name basis? Jinyoung likes to think they're friends because hell, if not then he doesn't know what friendship really is. 

"Oh, why don't you introduce your friend to us then? I'd like to meet that person who can make Jinyoung laugh so hard for the first time since his mother gave birth to him," Seongwoo chuckles and tries to high-five Jaehwan but the latter ignores his hand hanging in the air. Seongwoo clears his throat, pitifully putting his hand down after shoving Jaehwan for ignoring his high-five. 

"Ha ha, you're so funny, hyung," Jinyoung mocks.

"So I've been told."

"So you're not se— ow! Stop putting your filthy hands on my mouth!"

“Then close fucking close it, Jaehwan!”

Jinyoung groans once again as he rolls his eyes, apparently ready to knock some sense into Jaehwan’s nonexistent common sense. "Jaehwan hyung, I'm not doing whatever you have in mind right now. Jesus, why am I hanging out with these idiots?" he clicks his tongue and wipes his fingers with the tissue laid down in front of him. He shoves his things inside his backpack and slings it over his shoulder.

“Hey, you should thank god that you were graced by our presence,” Seongwoo replies with a smug look on his face.

Jinyoung starts heading to the exit of the cafeteria and feels his phone vibrating in his pocket again. He figures that making his assignment that is due next week is much better than spending the remaining time with Jaehwan and Seongwoo because he knows he’s only going to get stressed at whatever the two’s going to ask him.

“Where are you going?” Jaehwan calls.

“Ask god why it had to be the two of you,” Jinyoung counters.

When he’s out of Jaehwan and Seongwoo’s sight and is now in the school’s garden, he takes his phone out and goes straight to his messaging app only to find Strawberry already sulking at Jinyoung’s lack of response in his memes and jokes. He suppresses a smile and settles on a bench facing the engineering building.

 **Strawberry:** _soo…im kinda tired having to call you my dude or cutie so ive been thinking_

 **Strawberry:** _how bout we give each other nicknames yeah?_

 **Strawberry:** _since we both agreed we aint giving our real names to each other elmo_

 **Strawberry:** _lmao** wtf_

Jinyoung unconsciously nods his head as an agreement.

_“finally a sensible message after the u n w a n t e d memes”_

 

 **Strawberry:** DHGAHS sTop ATTACKING ME STFU U DONUT HEAD

 **Strawberry:** ^^ohH ok im calling you donut

Jinyoung is ready to argue but when he thinks about the nickname he already has for the boy, he stops himself and quietly accepts ‘donut’ nickname he just got. It’s been weeks since they started talking to each other and it’s about time they finally give each other nicknames—even though Jinyoung already has but only in the phone.

_“im calling you strawberry bc of that one pic”_

**Strawberry:** _what pic? Is it because of my hair? But I didnt send u the one i took last week…?_

_“what. Im talking about your pic where u were eating a strawberry tho…?”_

**Strawberry:** _Oh thaaaat. i thought i accidentally sent u my photos last week when i had pink hair lmao it looked ugly on me so i changed colors_

 

_“wtfffff who told u that u look ugly??? who do i need to fight?”_

Jinyoung doesn’t understand how someone this cute thinks he’s not. He seriously thinks _Strawberry_ is the cutest and prettiest person he’s ever seen in his entire life, and what he also doesn’t understand, that time as the thought came in like a storm after a short realization, is the way how he reacts when he receives selcas from the boy. He gets overly excited when he finds out the younger had sent him his selcas, and that excessive thumping of his chest confuses his mind way too much that he sometimes thinks he’s maybe overreacting for no reason. He’d like to think that maybe, just maybe, he has the _tiniest_ bit of crush on the boy but the only sane part of his brain which he didn’t know still existed thinks the whole idea is way too absurd since the two doesn’t know each other.

His mind reasons out that you can’t genuinely like a person you barely know, but another part of him begs to differ. How can you not like someone who can easily cheer you up and lift the foul mood that is about to wrap around you with just one message or selca?

Jinyoung sighs exasperatingly and looks at his phone again.

 **Strawberry:** _me bc I looked like a walking pink feather duster but on a brighter noteeeeee imma send u my new photo taken by a good friend of mine_ _[insert photo]_

Jinyoung, yet again, is ready to fight him for thinking that’s he’s ugly but he stops at the sight of the masterpiece in front of him. The photo is of the boy walking out of the car with a small—and cute, but Jinyoung doesn’t want to say it out loud—smile that make his knees go weak. Thank god he was already on a bench.

The boy’s purple hair stood out the most, which was perfectly styled to make it look a bit curly and messy in a good way, and it seriously makes him look like a doll gifted by the gods to Jinyoung. The boy’s hair was matched by the dark purple sweater that seems to be two sizes bigger than him, completed by his black pants and boots.

 _Ah, what the fuck._ Jinyoung thinks he figuratively cried because of the photo.

It’s a candid shot of _Strawberry_ and Jinyoung already feels like his heart fell onto his butt so he just can’t imagine what would it be like—or doesn’t want to—if the boy’s looking at the camera instead.

 **Strawberry:** _call me grapes from now on if u r still on with ur fruit nickname_

Jinyoung is quick to change the contact name from _Strawberry_ to _Grapes_ followed by the purple fruit emoji and decides that grapes is definitely going to be his favorite fruit.

 

* * *

 

Jinyoung doesn’t easily admit it when he likes something or someone but when he does, he tries so hard to convince himself that what he’s feeling is not true or just temporary. One time, when he can’t seem to stop thinking about this stranger who accidently texted him his ten selcas months ago, he tried to shake his feelings off for the same mentioned stranger, but sadly enough he failed because forcing yourself to stop liking someone is impossible.

He can’t seem to do it, not when they still communicate with each other. Jinyoung wants to stop his silly feelings for someone he doesn’t even know personally, but then again, he can’t bring himself to do it because _fuck_ , _Grapes_ is just so damn beautiful.

Jinyoung brought the back of his palm to his mouth and yawns. He’s been studying in the library since 3 pm and notices the dark sky outside when he glances at the window.  He unlocks his phone and immediately sees the messages sent to him by the boy just a few minutes ago.

 **Grapes:** _RED CODE RED CODEE!!!_

 **Grapes:** _Yo donut I need heellppppp I SAID RED Code ( ͒˃⌂˂ ͒)_

 

_“is there something wrong??”_

**Grapes:** _im so ahsgfasj_

 **Grapes:** _How do I look?_ _[photo attached]_

Jinyoung lets out a huge sigh, feeling relieved that it’s not actually a real emergency but at the same time, feeling flustered at the photo he just received. It was of the boy wearing a red striped shirt and black metallic choker, the minimal eye make up making his uneven lids more noticeable but somehow managed to look more attractive than before.

 _“[searches how to say cute in all languages]”_ He sends, even though he means to say _beautiful_.

 **Grapes:** _i-sdfshdfsdhf stfuuu you’re making me shy uwu_

 **Grapes:** _But srsly tho…what kind of cute is it?? I need answers : <<_

Jinyoung thinks for a while but settles with a safe reply. _“uhh…idk…the usual cute?” Because when were you not cute?_

 **Grapes:** _Crap, I need to change clothes then brb_

 

_“nooo you already look good my cutie grapes. What’s the fuss all about btw?”_

**Grapes:** _I’m going on a date with someone //aggressively winks//_

 _Oh. OH._ Jinyoung doesn’t understand the tingling feeling inside his chest as he reads the reply. So what if he’s going on a date? So what if he’s trying to look extremely good, even though he already is, for that someone he’s going on a date with? Jinyoung is a mere friend who can do nothing but stop his childish thoughts and support his friend.

_“//aggressively rolls eyes// i don’t know what look u are going after but you already look so good in whatever you wear so pls enjoy your date. and pls try not to choke on air when your date compliments you”_

**Grapes:** _I would like to fight you but im really in a hurry so I’ll save my insults for you next time. And thanks my dear donut I will spill all the deets later. Ttyl :** <3_

Jinyoung heaves a sigh and shoves his phone inside his bag. Right on time, an arm wrapped around his shoulder and pulls him closer to the new intruder. He looks to his side and sees Sungwoon, a senior who has been helping him with his club activities, holding two tickets for their university’s annual basketball championship. Sungwoon wiggles his eyebrows and waves the tickers in front of his face.

“I got tickets to the year’s biggest game. You in?”

“I said have to finish my papers, hyung.”

“Since when are you this serious about your homework, Jinyoung? I know you’ll end up playing video games or sleeping in your room.”

Jinyoung rolls his eyes. “Shouldn’t you be happy that I’m finally trying to be serious?”

“Now’s not the right time, kid,” Sungwoon shakes his head. “We have to get into this game before the gate closes. We have 10 minutes to run across the field and watch the engineering department kick all those weak business students’ asses.”

“What’s the hype all about? It’s not like you’re part of the basketball team, hyung,” Jinyoung chuckles after giving the older a once-over and slowly arranges his books and notes inside his bag because to be honest, watching the game seems to be the only good thing Jinyoung can do tonight.

“Yah! Do you really have to attack me like this when I just offered you free tickets to the game?” The older playfully shoves him and clicks his tongue. “Ungrateful brat.”

Jinyoung snatches the ticket in Sungwoon’s hands and heads to the exit. “Last person to the gates will treat dinner for a whole week!” He dashes out of the building and to the field, Sungwoon barely following him behind.

“Yah, you disrespectful kid! Wait for me, I have short legs!”

* * *

 

Jinyoung doesn’t know anything about the game or the players representing the Engineering Department. He doesn’t even know why everyone on the west side where he and Sungwoon are sitting are cheering, screaming, and fist pumping the air. And he doesn’t care that much about learning how the whole game works. Maybe it’s because he’s too fascinated about the fact that he has never attended such huge event before and the number of people present inside their gymnasium is too overwhelming.

He never really liked going into crowded places but the high spirits inside the gymnasium made him a bit excited too even though he can’t get himself to feel the same about the game.

“Hyung, what happened?” Jinyoung asks as the whole engineering students roars.

“Kang Dongho just earned another three points for our team! Damn that guy! He’s going to make our team win the championship!” Sungwoon answers, giving Jinyoung side glances as he waves the banner of the engineering department along with some encouraging words to support their team. “Go steal that title, Dongho!”

Jinyoung’s eyes follow the guy wearing their white jersey with the number ‘19’ written on its back. He immediately recognized the guy as the person who once participated in the yearly musical show of the university in which he played the main role. He just couldn’t believe that a tough-looking guy like him would be interested in participating in such event, and to be completely honest, Jinyoung also didn’t think Kang Dongho would be this athletic let alone become part of the engineering’s basketball team.

Even though Jinyoung still hasn’t mastered the technicalities of the game, he still found himself cheering on for his team and screaming and shouting at the opposing team when they manage to earn points. When Sungwoon told him that the Engineering Department is so competitive in every competition they participate in, Jinyoung is quick to adapt the atmosphere surrounding the whole area where the engineering students are staying, and found himself feeling like he’s really a part of the engineering department.

It’s almost the end of the last quarter when Jinyoung decides to check on his phone for new messages. He almost forgot about Grapes’ date and how it went, or who he went out with. He checks the scoreboard one last time to make sure he won’t miss that much part of the game when he texts Grapes.

 _91-70,_ in favor of the engineering team. He has enough time to catch up with Grapes because there’s no way the business team can beat that score in under 20 minutes.

_“how’s the date going grapes?”_

**Grapes:** _im enjoying it sooooo much donut im so fucking ecstatic? [photo attached]_

It was yet again a selca of the boy but instead of his usual pout or closed eyes, it’s his blank face and tightly closed lip that welcomed him. The boy is clearly not enjoying his date with whoever it is and he can almost feel how much he wanted to murder someone and go home and sulk in his room instead. Jinyoung leans back on his chair, completely ignoring Sungwoon screaming at his ear because “ _holy shit Im Youngmin from the business team outsmarted Kang Dongho!”_

He tries to drone out the loud screams of frustration around him when the opposing team earned another points and focuses on his friend who is clearly in a very bad mood.

_“I can totally feel how excited and happy you are. U in a concert? looked pretty crowded”_

**Grapes:** _Nah, im in this stupid basketball game. I thought he’s inviting me on a date but stupid me forgot he was one of the players_

 **Grapes:** _Anddd guess what?_

 

_“what”_

**Grapes:** _Ok sure watching him play and ace the game sounds like a date to me buT BTCH HE SAID HE INVITED ME TO WATCH HIS GAME SO THAT HIS GIRLFRIEND WILL HAVE SOMEONE TO SIT WITH IN THE BLEACHERS I MEAN_

 **Grapes:** _im…not a fucking nanny and she can take care of herself???! Ugh the disrespect….i didn’t even know he has a girlfriend ugh stupid me_

 **Grapes:** _i genuinely thought im finally gonna have a chance with him. Ugh the gay gods hate me so much_

 

 _Damn. That must really suck_. Jinyoung mentally punched the guy’s face who made Grapes feel like shit on such a beautiful night. Even though they don’t personal know each other, but as a friend for weeks, Jinyoung has this feeling inside him that wants to comfort the boy in this harsh kind of unspoken rejection. Jinyoung understands what it feels like to like someone who clearly doesn’t swing in the same lane, having been experienced such heart break when he was in high school.

Jinyoung was only a freshman when he first experienced his first ever heart break. It was known by all his friends that he’s the type of person that prefers to bottle up his feelings inside him instead of sharing it to them, or in that case, pour everything that he was feeling for the person that he likes. After a good lecture he got from Euiwoong—and a beating from Jihoon for being a wuss— he finally had the courage to _finally_ , finally say what he wanted the person to know since the very first time he set foot on the school grounds.

He thought he finally had the best timing to test the waters and confess, but on that very moment, he was asked by a question he couldn’t immediately answer without being careful with his words.

“I saw Minki and Jonghyun making out inside the restroom. What do you think about those type of things, Jinyoung?”Jaehee, a junior and the vey person Jinyoung likes, asks as he opens the cap of his bottled orange juice. He glances at Jinyoung who is visibly trying to play it off like the cough coming out from him wasn’t caused by the sudden question. “You okay there, pal?”

“Yeah, I was just startled,” Jinyoung shakes his head as Jaehee offers him his orange juice. It wasn’t a lie though because Jinyoung clearly doesn’t know where the conversation is going.

“Yeah, I understand. I mean, fuck it man. I just saw Minki making out with a guy. A _fucking_ guy,” Jinyoung can’t ignore the look Jaehee had when he said the last words. It has so much weight on it that it’s practically impossible for him to just laugh it off and play along. But in that very moment, the excitement and courage he was feeling earlier vanishes as fear and anger and _disappointment_ swallow him whole.

Jinyoung decides that keeping his feelings to himself might be the best thing to do. Fuck whatever Euiwoong said to him. Fuck whatever Jihoon did to him. Fuck his feelings. He hums a response and feels Jaehee shifting his weight on his right leg and looks at him. “By the way, what is that you want to tell me?”

“Oh. Nothing. I just-“

“Fuck, man are you gonna confess to me?” _Yes, but you’re a homophobic asshole so never mind._

“Where’d you get that idea, hyung? I just wanted to know if you have Sohye’s number,” Jinyoung tries to give a whole surprised look and thankfully, Jaehee looks like he bought the act when he takes out his phone from his pocket and sends the contact number to Jinyoung’s.

“Nah, just kidding around you man. But seriously, Jinyoung, don’t be like them or I’m gonna fucking stop being friends with you,” Jinyoung laughs along with him, even though he now wants nothing to do with this asshole who he was once thought as someone who had a heart of gold. Well, thank fuck, Jinyoung’s confession came in late because that would be such a big disaster.

 _You’re already gone in my list of friends the moment you uttered those harsh words_. Jinyoung chuckles at his own misfortune and that was how he had his first heart break. It may not be completely like Daehwi’s but he can fully understand what the boy is feeling right now.

_“why don’t u ditch the whole thing, go home, and txt me instead? : <”_

**Grapes:** _id love to but i cant leave his girlfriend here all alone._

Jinyoung’s chest swells with overwhelming feeling as he finds out that _Grapes_ is not just a very beautiful, funny, and sassy person, but he’s also a gentleman and very considerate that he can’t leave someone who became the main reason why he’s having such a sour day alone.

_“you’re a very nice person, you know that right?”_

**Grapes:** _awe thanks. i really cant leave her here since she’s latching into me. but I understand her bc everyone around us is screaming and throwing insults to these damned engineering students_

_“lol what about them?”_

Sungwoon screams from beside him and accidentally hits his head. Jinyoung pauses for a moment and looks up from his phone to watch the game for a moment—the game where Jinyoung’s department, Engineering, tries to take the trophy from the winner last year which was the Business Department. He watches as Choi Seungcheol, the team captain of their team, steals the ball from the lanky looking dude from the opposing team and scores a solid three points, making everyone, especially the ladies, squeal at how he managed change the pace of the game.

“Fuck yeah, Seungcheol!  Fuck ‘em up, my dude! Show ‘em who the real bosses are!” Jinyoung swears he went deaf for a few seconds when Sungwoon, including almost everyone around him, practically screamed at his ears. Jinyoung rubs his ears and glares at Sungwoon.

“I’m sorry. I could get pretty competitive,” the older apologizes and clears his throat. “But who wouldn’t, right? Especially when the pride and name of our department is at stake,” he shots Jinyoung a look before continuing his main agenda. Jinyoung concludes that there’s no stopping his hyung from whatever he’s doing.

He watches the scoreboard and noticed the reversal of the scores immediately. 104-124, in favor of the Business Department. Even though Jinyoung himself doesn’t enjoy such game or the whole screaming and cheering for their team, he can’t help but feel like cursing the opposing team for doing such a great job at blocking and scoring. The sudden reversal of the game made Jinyoung stand up from his seat and starts mimicking Sungwoon.

“They are leading the game! What the actual fuck!” Sungwoon curses as Kang Dongho scores another clean 3 points. Jinyoung starts waving the flag Sungwoon previously held and is now getting very competitive and determined. The game is getting pretty intense and when a fight almost broke out when this guy named Yongguk from the Business Team accidentally hit Seungcheol in the chin, everyone inside the gymnasium went wild. Thankfully, the referee is quick to get in between the two boys and stop the fight of the centuries that was about to happen. Their team immediately asks for a break and it was the only time for Jinyoung to check his messages.

 **Grapes:** _fuck them engineering students they play soooo dirty_

 **Grapes:** _ha! another foul for hyunbin! Serves him right! ps. fck him for being too tall!_

 **Grapes:** _aaaaaaaaaaaaa we’re leading! Business team is leading! icb im about to witness our team receiving the trophy with my own eyes nunbusyeo shining shining trophy_

 **Grapes:** _ah screw seungcheol and his whole team (except dongho bc I like him uwu)_

 **Grapes:** _ah why are engineering students so annoying I just wanna jkshfsjdhf_

It is right then when everything clicks in Jinyoung’s mind. The person behind the contact name “ _Grapes_ ” goes to his school, is in the same venue attending the same event as him, and _is_ in the opposing team. Also, the person _Grapes_ likes so damn much is none other than _the_ Kang Dongho.

Jinyoung stops the urge to laugh hard at how things went because seriously, he didn’t even expect the two of them to be in the same city let alone be in the same gymnasium at the same time. He doesn’t know what he’s feeling because one, he’s absolutely ecstatic that the person he’s been contacting turned out to be real and not some creepy dude phishing for money. Second, the horror of revealing his lame self to this absolutely stunning, funny and sassy boy came back hunting him like a damn ghost. And third, he’s afraid that the whole thing will end if they reveal each other.

Jinyoung liked the idea of hiding each other’s names using their cute yet stupid nicknames but he know it’s inevitable for them not to meet each other one way or another. He just didn’t expect it to be this sudden.

The game ended and Jinyoung still hasn’t replied to _Grapes’_ messages. Not that he’s avoiding something, he just doesn’t know what to say to him. So instead, he follows Sungwoon to the field to congratulate his team for at least trying and winning the 2 nd place out of all the departments in their university. Yellow confetti scattered around the place, the loud cheers of victory from the other team filling the whole venue.

“The game was so intense I nearly shat my pants!” Seongwoo shouts at Sungwoon and Jinyoung and places both of his hands on both sides of his face to show emphasis on how shock he really was. “Why can’t the Language Department be as fierce as the Engineering?”

“Seongwoo nearly cut off my arm because he was gripping it tightly!” Jaehwan complains and glares at the older.

“Shut up, Jaehwan. That’s what you got your screaming right at my ears when you saw Minhyun! And he wasn’t even part of the fucking game! He’s just the photographer for pete’s sake!”

“Well, who can blame the boy who is utterly in love with that fucking angel?”

Jinyoung decides to drone out their voices and instead lets his eyes roam around the whole place to look for a certain purple-haired boy. He knows that just contacting him would be much faster but aside from his own fear, he’s afraid that _Grapes_ will chicken out instead and not show up. So to totally feed the fear growing inside his chest, he decides to quietly look for him instead.

“Looking for someone, Jinyoung?” Sungwoon asks and follows Jinyoung’s gaze. “Hmm, someone from the Business Department?”

“Ah, I just,” he trails off and unlocks his phone. With a sigh, he clicks on the recent selca _Grapes_ sent him and faces the phone to the older. “Do you, by any chance, know who this person is?”

Sungwoon squints his eyes as if concentrating on something and suddenly his face lights up. “Oh, I know him!”

Jinyoung gulps. “He’s a Finance Major and I know him because Sewoon introduced him during one of the camp programs.”

“What’s his name, hyung?”

“He’s _Lee Daehwi_. Why? Do you know him?”

“Kind of,” Jinyoung glances at the selca again and sigh. He now knows the real name of this one person who made him almost addicted to his messaging app even though he’s known as someone who rarely texts other people.

 _Lee Daehwi._ The name itself is so beautiful that Jinyoung agrees how much it completed the equally beautiful face of this boy. Jinyoung locks his phone and sighs once again. He’s going to meet Daehwi, but not right now.

* * *

 

To say that Jinyoung is stressed is an understatement. He’s in the middle of his intense study session when he all of a sudden lets out a frustrated groan and almost smack his own head on his table. He doesn’t understand anything written in his notes and there’s no way he can finish everything before his midterms on Friday. He regrets putting off his school work for his game night with the boys and getting easily distracted by the internet.

He’s been telling himself to finally get a grip but then somehow finds himself doing the same thing over again.

What’s another thing that’s been stressing Jinyoung for the past few days is the fact that he and Daehwi had gotten into a petty fight. It’s been days since their last interaction and it’s bothering Jinyoung so much because he knows he’s at fault.

 _“hey to my favorite fruit. How are you?”_ He remembers sending that one text that started it all. He was done with his school work and honestly missed texting the boy so he decided to check up on him.

 **Daehwi <3:** _hello to my favorite donut. im on a date with kang dongho @_@ <3_

Daehwi isn’t one to sugar coat things and the sudden revelation makes Jinyoung’s stomach boil with something he can’t quite recognize.

_“oh? I thought he has a girlfriend?”_

**Daehwi <3:** _they broke up and he asked me to accompany him hehe this is a date right? ahh also he said that he wants to spend time with me uwuuuuuuuuuuu_

 

_“oh?”_

**Daehwi <3:** _I think im in love. I haven’t experienced this kind of happiness before. I hope this is not a dream bc I really like him_

_“and you didn’t tell me that you and dongho are on the next level?”_

_Daehwi <3: why would i? lololol jk i want it to be special and kind of personal so I kept quiet about it hehe_

 

_“hhmm..ok”_

**Daehwi <3: ** _oh and he asked me if we can go out again tomorrow so I said yes hahaha_

_“good for you then :)”_

**Daehwi <3:** _hmmm…u ok my fav little donut?_

_“yeah I am. Just a bit tired.”_

Jinyoung, after a few minutes of thinking about what his sudden irritation means, almost face-palmed for being _this_ stupid. What he suddenly felt isn’t irritation or tiredness, but it’s certainly _jealousy_. He feels jealous not because of Daehwi admitting that he likes Dongho for the nth time already, but because of the possibility that Daehwi might have no more time to spend with him.

Daehwi will probably get busy hanging out with Dongho that he might not have the time to text him and send selcas and memes of himself. Jinyoung is sure that is the reason of this strange aching feeling in his chest. Or that’s what he wants himself to believe.

 **Daehwi <3:** _u sure?? U know that I don’t want u to get sad or anything right? or should I send u memes then?_

_“no im fine.”_

**Daehwi <3:** _u don’t sound like one tho. Srsly tell me what’s wrong????? :((((((_

 **Daehwi <3:** _pretty pls??? if ur sad then im sad tooo_

 **Daehwi <3:** _u know u can tell me everything right? you’re free to tell everything that’s bothering you because we’re friends :)_

_“I said im fine damn are u this annoying?”_

It’s too late for Jinyoung to cancel the message because Daehwi is quick to type in a reply, probably because of the obvious anger building inside his tiny body. Jinyoung wants nothing more than to punch himself in the face, because it’s certainly not Daehwi’s fault that he decided to act childish over something he can’t get control over.

 **Daehwi <3:** _well damn fuck you then. Im sorry for caring so much about u. have a good fkcing day_

Jinyoung knows he overreacted. Jinyoung knows what he did a few days ago, blowing off to Daehwi, was uncalled for. It’s also been days without Daehwi initiating the messages and selcas. He glances at the scattered notes on his table and rolls his eyes, slowly accepting the fact that he’s going to fail his exam. He snatches his phone from his bag, making his way to his bed to totally abandon his notes and give his full attention to his friend. He had decided to give Daehwi messages to cheer him up on his upcoming exams, and of course apologize for what he’d done.

_“hey? im so sorry for what I did last time :( im not expecting u to forgive me right away but I hope you’re having a good day. Don’t forget to eat and drink lots of water!”_

Like what he said, Jinyoung isn’t expecting any reply from the boy because he knew he fucked up. He thinks Daehwi is still mad at him, but his thought were proven wrong.

 **Daehwi <3:** _thank fuck I thought you died or something :((((((((_

 **Daehwi <3:** _I was waiting for you to text me but you didn’t_

 **Daehwi <3:** _it’s okay. I forgive you and I miss you a lot :(_

Jinyoung can’t hide the smile that broke out on his face. He’s definitely happy that Daehwi already forgave him and also felt stupid for not apologizing right away. If he knew it would be this easy, he would’ve apologized ages ago.

_“hey grapes im so so sorry. i thought u don’t want to hear from me anymore. Im so sorry and I miss you too”_

**Daehwi <3:** _ugh why are you so cute. But ye, don’t worry about it that much. <3_

 

_“ <3<3<3<3 how bout we catch up with whatever updates we missed from each other?”_

Jinyoung surely wants to make it up for him since he knows, his gut feelings told him, that Daehwi has something to tell him. Being friends with him for a long time now gave him the chance to know that the boy likes sharing so much, may it be about how his day went, how his friend Samuel almost threw up while they were riding an extreme ride in the amusement park, or how much he likes shopping the most. Through these things, he’s able to get closer to Daehwi in a personal level.

But instead of getting a reply, he got nothing and that urges him to initiate the topic.

_“how’s the date with mr. kang i-like-him-so-much dongho?”_

**Daehwi <3:** _ASJKHFSF WH AT LMAOO_

 **Daehwi <3:** _ye I rejected him elmo_

 **Daehwi <3:** _lmao**_

Jinyoung eyes his phone weirdly and sits up straight.

_“what. What do u mean by reject?? U rejecting dongho? What kind of au is this??”_

 

 **Daehwi <3 _:_** _i-hasfgsh hahaha is it really that unbelievable? I just realized something over the past days :)_

 **Daehwi <3:** _I think I like someone else <3_

 **Daehwi <3:** _and this time, I’m telling u who it is soon ;)_

Jinyoung never thought a winking face could be the reason of another unknown feeling building up in his chest.

After the whole catching up with all the missed essential updates (nothing special really happened, they both had exams days prior), Jinyoung finds himself taking dozens of selcas inside the convenience store a few blocks away from their campus. Even though his final exam is coming, he never bothered to open his book again because he feels like he’s just wasting his time, especially when nothing is being absorbed by his tiny brain. With the empty ramen cups and a soda can, he pose in front of his camera and sends five of them to Daehwi.

_“here are five selcas of bae jinyoung to help you peacefully sleep at night <3 [insert photos]”_

He smiles and looks up through the glass wall in front of him. He’s glad that everything went alright after he apologized because days and nights without Daehwi was, honestly, very dull. He never understands how he managed to survive without Daehwi’s cheerful messages, inside jokes, memes, and stunning selcas that can take anyone’s breath away.

 **Daehwi <3:** _HOLY SHIT FUCKANFNDBSFJKDFA_

 **Daehwi <3:** _WO OJINM HYUNG WHAT TAHE FACKJUCKKK_

 

_“lol did u drop ur phone?”_

**Daehwi <3:** _uh sorry bout that twas meant for woojin hyung_

 **Daehwi <3:** _but uhhh //eyes your selcas// I think im getting nightmares tonight_

 

_“nice do u want more then?”_

**Daehwi <3:** _oh god no(yes pls)_

Jinyoung then ends up sending Daehwi ten more of the same selca but in different angles because why not?

 

* * *

 

Jinyoung thinks his heart is about to burst when the wrist watch he’s wearing strikes at 8 PM. The thing about meeting someone he’s been contacting with for the past months is making him extremely nervous in every possible way. He knows Daehwi isn’t one to easily judge a person, especially _him_ since they’ve known each other for a long time, but he still can’t help but feel a bit scared that finally, _finally_ the two of them are meeting each other for the very first time.

Daehwi was the one who initiated the whole thing. His message came when Jinyoung was in his laboratory class with Haknyeon, and he almost choked on air when he read the message. It wasn’t really that long but he had a hard time processing the whole thing.

 **Daehwi, my favorite fruit <3:** _hello to my precious donut. let’s meet tomorrow @ 8 pm. In front of Pinky Café near SNU. See you :D_

He already knew who Daehwi is, thanks to his supportive friends, but the latter still doesn’t know who he is, so that’s what makes everything a little bit scarier than before.

“Hyung, I think I’m going to pee my pants,” Jinyoung says through the receiver, his free hand shaking inside his coat pockets. “Oh my god, what if I mess up everything and he will think I’m weird and—“

 _“Jinyoung, shut up,”_ Seongwoo cuts off from the other line.

“But hyung, I’m so nervous because I like him so much and what if he doesn’t like me in that way—“

 _“Woah, woah. I’m getting a headache because of you, Jinyoung. Just please stop stressing about something that didn’t happen yet. Just act natural around him and I’m sure he’ll like you,”_ Seongwoo reassures. Jinyoung slowly feels his head aching because of anxiety.

“Hyung, Jaehwan called me weird one time because I acted _natural_ around him,” Jinyoung deadpans and feels himself rolling his eyes at the memory of his ever supportive hyung saying it.

 _“Don’t mind Jaehwan. He’s useless,”_ he huffs. _“What I’m trying to say is that, be yourself and let your natural charms flow out because pretending to be someone else won’t attract the person you truly like.”_

Jinyoung turns around, facing the glass wall of the café. “Thanks, hyung. I can’t believe I’m taking some deep advice from you.”

_“Hey, what are you trying to say, huh?”_

“It depends. What do you want to hear then?”

 _“Ah, talking to you is really useless, Jinyoung. Have fun though. I hope Mr. Stunner will fall in love with your awkward self!”_ Seongwoo says cheerfully before hanging up and leaving Jinyoung alone with his thoughts outside the café. Along with the whole meet up, he also plans to confess about how much he likes the boy. Having known who he already is in real life gave Jinyoung the chance to secretly look and admire him in the library and cafeteria. And he even had the guts to strut around the business building just to take a glimpse of a certain purple-haired with his laughter filling the whole place.

Jinyoung takes a deep breath and physically shakes his head to clear his mind. _There’s nothing to lose now,_ he thought.

He opens the door to the café and the barista behind the counter greets him with a warm smile. He slightly bows at her and takes his seat near the door, his back facing the entrance.

 **Daehwi my favorite fruit <3:** _u there yet?_

 

_“yeah i am, near the door the one wearing green”_

Jinyoung waits for the reply but got nothing so he assumes that maybe Daehwi is just on his way to the place. He didn’t bother checking his phone again, just patiently waiting for someone to approach him and introduce himself as Lee Daehwi.

 _Fuck,_ Jinyoung curses at the thought.

Jinyoung feels a tap on his shoulder and he feels like having a whiplash at how fast he turned his head around. Much to his dismay, it was the barista earlier, a cup of strawberry smoothie in hand.

“I’m sorry but I didn’t order anything,” Jinyoung smiles politely.

“Bae Jinyoung?”

“Uh, yes that’s me,” he looked at the barista and she just smiled in return.

“Then I’m right. This drink is for you,” she places the cup in front of him before bowing and leaving Jinyoung alone. The boy eyes the drink that undoubtedly has his name written on it with black pen. He is about to protest but then again, there’s no way someone with the exact name is inside the café.

He feels a soft tap on his shoulder again. “Look, I didn’t order anyt—“

_“Bae Jinyoung?”_

Jinyoung feels like the boy who just tapped him literally took his breath away. Right in front of him is none other than the purple-haired boy Jinyoung was absolutely fond of, and he’s standing there with a smile, a certain type that puts the sun and stars and the moonlight into shame. Jinyoung is too new from all these feelings, too overwhelmed, but he chooses to embrace it with welcoming arm because he’s glad he get to feel it for the very first time with Daehwi.

_He knows my name._

He must’ve looked funny to Daehwi when the latter lets out a chuckle. “Hey, I think your brain malfunctioned.” The boy moves to sit in front of Jinyoung and examines the cup in front. “I didn’t know what drink you like so I assumed and ordered Strawberry Smoothie.”

“But why strawberry smoothie?”

“Because that was your first nickname for me, right? I still remember it,” he smiles and rests his chin on his palm.

Jinyoung laughs. “Wow, Lee Daehwi finally remembering something? You even forgot you had an extremely important exam last week!”

Daehwi snaps his finger, his eyes going wide like he just heard something unexpected. “Wait! You know my name?”

Jinyoung doesn’t understand how he managed to look composed in front of this beautiful boy and confidence suddenly flows out of him. “Well, you know my name too.”

Daehwi’s hand automatically covers his mouth when he laughs, his uneven eyes turning into little crescents as he looks at Jinyoung. “Well, that’s because I like you so much that I had to blackmail Woojin hyung to find out what your name is,” Daehwi softly coughs, his hand unconsciously running through his purple hair in embarrassment.

Jinyoung chokes on his smoothie. “You could’ve asked me for my name!”

“Well I thought you don’t want to disclose it!”

“I thought we mutually agreed to that? I even asked my friend what your name is!”

Daehwi leans back on his seat. “And we even go to the same university. What kind of destiny is this?”

Jinyoung stops sipping on his smoothie to look at Daehwi in the eyes. It feels so different to finally be in front of the person he unconsciously liked for a very long time. Seriously, what kind of game is destiny if pulling on them?

Much to his luck, he didn’t stutter or visibly look like he’s having difficulty breathing because thank god, he looks so composed and cool in front of the person he truly likes. The fear he once felt vanishes as he watches the other boy looking at him with that same fascination he has in his eyes and smile that encourages him to say the next words.

“Lee Daehwi.”

“Bae Jinyoung,” Daehwi replies.

“I like you too. Can we both figure out what destiny has planned for us?” Jinyoung asks.

“I didn’t know you are this corny, Jinyoung,” Daehwi laughs.

“Well, thanks for ruining the moment, babe. Much appreciated.”

“And to answer your question, yes, I’m more than willing to test it with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the mess.
> 
> Please leave kudos, bookmarks and comments!
> 
> Everything is much appreciated!
> 
> twt: @official_daehwi


End file.
